Life after Harry
by lightdanger
Summary: what would have happened if the end of book 7 didn't really happen. Join Hikari and Venus two children from two different sides of the war and who are living the new reality.
1. the third government

Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters

Chapter 1: the third government

The prime minister sat at his desk his finger tapping. It had been an entire week since Fudge had come and he was starting to get nervous. He turned to the painting of the toad like man, hoping it would move, but it didn't. He stood up and started pacing his office. _Some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed, _he thought grudgingly. This had not been one of his best weeks; in fact he couldn't remember a worse one. He walked behind his desk and looked out the window. A deep fog covered the ground and the (poor) minister could have sworn he had seen shadows, but when he went to take a second look they were gone.

"The Minister of Magic would liketo have a meeting with you ASAP." The painting said

_ASAP? That's the way American children talk_ he thought. He turned to see green flames burst from the fire and girl who look to be in her teens stepped out. The Minister gapped. "Who are you," he blurted out.

She smiled, "I'm Hikari, daughter of Sakura head of Salem and the head of WOMB." She said brightly. She had long raven colored hair that fell down to her hips, her skin lightly tanned, she looked like a goddess. She wore long a black Kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it. She walked to the window.

"Womb?" the prime minister said

"Yeah WOMB. The World Origination of Magical Beings" Hikari said.

"Okay" the prime minister said

The green flames appeared again, then Fudge appeared at the scene. He was extremely angry. "I told you to let us go first Hikari"

"Hikari San," she corrected him.

"Whatever." he said.

"Um, excuse me but I would like to know what is going on here in my office." The minister yelled over the others.

"I can explain that." A tall slender woman said her long jet-black hair tied in a knot on the top of her head. "I'm Sakura, the head of Salem. We are here to inform you that you are in danger and we are going to take you to safety."

"What?" the minister said shaking his head trying to collect and keep all of this new information.

"It's true," the Minister of Magic said nodding his head.

The PrimeMinister looked around. Fudge had started twirling his green bowler hat and the girl Hikari was looking out the window. "But who in your world wants me." The prime Minister asked but before anyone could answer him, he already knew. "Wait it's the same group wants that wants boy what's his name Harry Potter?"

The Minister of magic nodded, Fudge twirled his hat even faster, and Sakura started talking to Hikari.

"But where will I go? What will I do? What about my family?" the minister said nervously.

"Taken care of" the Minister of Magic said, "everything you have asked and then some has been taken care of"

"That's good" the Prime Minister breathing a sigh of relive.

"Not quite" Hikari said and everyone jumped.

"What is it?" the minister of magic said

"They're here." She said

Everyone ran to the window and sure enough several people in long black robes came walking up the sidewalk. "Damn." The minister of magic said absent-mindedly. Fudge started twirling his bowler even faster now. Sakura and Hikari started whispering to each other.

When they stopped Hikari stood up straight and yelled "if those death eaters want you, minister, they're going to get through me first." And with she was gone.

Everyone watched as Hikari pulled out a stick with a stone on the end and pointed it at the oncoming death eaters. On Hikari's side she stood there in front of the death eaters who had started snickering, "this is the person that is supposed to protect the prime minister" and the death eaters started laughing.

"Oh yeah," Hikari said smartly "give me you best shot."

Back in the prime ministers office the three men gasped as a flash of green light appeared then settled. Fudge and the other Minister collapsed to their knees in tears. Sakura smiled. "The fools" she whispered.

Then a burst of flames appeared and everyone stopped crying. Everyone returned to the window to see Hikari standing and the death eaters on their backs not moving. There was a faint pop and Hikari reappeared in the office out of breath.

"Wow, that was harder then I though it would be." She said gasping. "So is everyone ready to go"

Fudge and the two ministers nodded. Sakura laughed, "I told you she was powerful, after all she is my daughter"

The three men turned "you never said anything about her being able to survive the killing curse." Fudge protested

"You never asked" Sakura said shrugging

"Well if you're ready I think we should be leaving, like now." Hikari snapped and all of them stepped into the fireplace leaving the Prime minister's office for good.

now that you have read this chapter please R&R

Next chapter: the Darklords childern


	2. The Darklord's Children

Chapter 2: the Darklords children

"Sis time to wake up" a young man said through a stone door. A girl sat up in bed, she had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was considered a goddess for her looks but that made sense because after all her mother was a Velah. "Venus get up!"

"I'm getting, I'm getting," she said coolly. She threw the sheets off her person and jumped out of bed. She went into her closet put on a plain white dress that fell just past her knees.

"Hey Venus, ya ready?" the young man said

"Ya Angel, I'm ready." She replied, she then opened the door and saw two boys standing in front of her. One was tall, skinny and very handsome with a side part in his blond hair and sky blue eyes; he was Angel. The other one was short, skinny, very cute and much younger then Angel with his short blond hair and sapphire colored eyes.

"Venus," the younger boy said, his arms outstretched to his older sister.

"Adien" Venus said picking him up and placing him on her shoulders and the three of the started down the hall. Venus turned to Angel "So, what's the plain for today?"

"No idea" Angel replied. "Dad said that we should go see him before we go breakfast."

"Sounds good to me," Venus said brightly.

"Me too," Adien said brightly as well.

They turned the corner and saw two death eaters fighting with each other. Venus shook her, "men," she whispered. However Angel and Adien watched wide-eyed as the two death eaters fight. Venus sighed and walked past Adien's cheers ringing in her ear. Venus took Adien off her back and he ran back to the fight and stood next to Angel. Venus sighed again and lend against a near by wall.

"Good morning daughter," a man said. Venus jumped.

She turned "Daddy" she said looking up at her father, lord Voldemort.

Voldemort slimed smiled at his beloved daughter. "You don't want to watch the fight Venus, dear."

Venus shook her head "Na, I don't really like fighting."

Voldemort nodded, "I see, well will you help me collect your brothers?"

"Sure," She said and the two walked over to the fight, Venus holding her father's hand.

One of the death eaters turned "Master" He said bowing

Voldemort nodded Venus still holding his hand. Angel and Adien turned as the surrounding death eaters said, "Master" and bowed.

"Angel, Adien, Come on." Voldemort said and the two boys ran after their father and followed him away. "So how was your morning children" Voldemort said, smiling warmly

"Great!" Adien said as he skipped along the passage " That fight was so cool!"

"You know what dad?" Angel said.

"What Angel?" Voldemort said pausing and turned to his oldest son.

"I want to be just like you dad some day when I'm older of course,"

"How so?" Voldemort said taken aback. Venus looked at her older brother skeptically.

"Well I want to be powerful and I want to be a leader just like you." Angel said blushing.

Voldemort laughed, "That's my boy." Venus kept her eyes on Angel his cheeks still flushed with pink.

Angel cleared his throat the pink starting to leave his cheeks "so dad what our plain for today?"

"Well," Voldemort said calmly, "I thought you could have a free day…" The three children smiled widely "but you can't leave the grounds."

"Of course, it never is always free." Venus said sighing. Voldemort laughed warmly.

After breakfast Venus Angel and Adien went outside near the pond. Adien ran around in the tall while Angel lay on his on a rock overlooking the pond and Venus who was picking Calla Lilies.

Angel opened his eyes "Venus."

"Ya Angel." Venus said looking up from her flowers.

"Did you hear what they were fighting about?"

"No. Was it important."

"Ya, Venus, it was." Angel rolled over onto his stomach to see his sister better "There's a now group called WOMB The World Origination of Magical Beings and they seem to be powerful…"

"OOTP was powerful." Venus said shrugging.

"Not like this. These people can survive the killing curse."

Venus froze. She had never heard of anyone surviving that spell "What." She breathed, "That's impossible."

"Apparently it's not." Angel replied shrugging.

"I don't believe this." She said " I'm gonna ask dad about this." Venus stood up still dazed by what she had heard and she walk inside a bunch of flowers still clenched in her arms.

Venus wondered around the halls stunned. _People that can _survive_ the Avada Kedavra cruse that can't be; it's the must powerful spell in the world_ she thought. She stopped and lessened, there was yelling up ahead of her. She ran to the room and heard fathers voice coming from inside. The door burst open causing Venus to jump backwards and Bellatrix Lestrange scrambled out of the room. "I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about this."

"There always is something to be done and you need to find it" Voldemort breathed

"Yes master" Bellatrix sighed. She turned "Oh, hello miss Venus."

"Hello Bellatrix" Venus said brightly

Voldemort stepped out of room "Venus, my dear what are doing inside on day like this?"

"Venus paused "I want to give you these" She said at last "they're calla lilies,"

Voldemort twitched "thank you Venus they're gorgeous just like you."

Venus smiled "your welcome" she walked away. Voldemort watched her leave. _I'll ask him later_ she thought looking back at her father. Then she turned the corner and disappeared down another hall.

Now that you have finished this next installment review this story and get ready for the next chapter: Summer Camp


	3. the begining of camp

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Author notes: thanks to all who wrote all those awesome reviews and making me feel like this story was good. (Note to all music lovers the names of two characters may sound familiar)

**Chapter 3: the begining of camp**

"Mom, why do I have to go to camp any way?" Hikari asked as her mother drove (by car) to a small in the woods of western Massachusetts.

"Because I need to do something in secret and it would be better if I knew you were somewhere safe." Hikari's mother explained.

"So why can't I stay at the house?" Hikari turned to stare out the window of the car to watch the others pass them.

"Well I don't know if I'll be gone for a week or month or…"

"What you don't trust me." Hikari said incredulously

Sakura smiled. "Well yes. I don't"

"Whatever." Hikari turned back to car watching. She paused as a black limo sped past. "Nice car." She said as it drove on up the highway.

"Father, I don't want to go to camp." Adien moaned. "Why do we have to go to camp?"

"Well." Voldemort smiled placing Adien on his lap. "Daddy has to do something so…"

"…His dumping us at a muggle camp." Angel finished hotly.

"Angel that not fair, you know dad's is just trying to keep us safe." Venus cried pleading her father's case to her older.

"That's fine for Venus and Adien." Angel said more careful this time. "But why can't I go with you. I am of age."

"You should be thankful that you father is leaving you behind." Boomed Belatricks Lastrange. "If I had children I would not them go into battle."

"Ya, whatever." Angel said sourly

Voldemort smiled bouncing Adien on his lap. Venus watched Angel; he had never talked back before, what was going on.

The car stopped in front of a worn out looking cabin. "Well Hikari we're here."

Hikari jumped out of the car. "Wow, it looks kind of eh…"

"...Shabby." Sakura finished

"Yes." Hikari said as she started to bags out of the car.

"Well I know the people inside are not shabby." Sakura said as she pulled out a sleeping bag from the trunk.

"Really, why?" Hikari asked putting her backpack on her back.

"Hikari you came." A voice rang form inside the cabin. A girl ran out, long red hair flying out behind her. She ran up to Hikari and hugged her.

"Amy wha… What are you?" She turned to her mother.

"Now you see why I picked this camp?" Sakura said "I hope you don't mind."

Hikari smiled "not at all." She said brightly, "Ah, Amy you're squishing me."

"Oh sorry," Amy said quickly releasing Hikari from her arms. "It's just been like forever since I've seen you."

"Ya I've been doing stuff with mom." Hikari said nodding towards Sakura.

"Ah, cool." Amy said in envy. "You have to tell me all about it." Amy took Hikari's arm in one hand and the other one of Hikari's bags.

"Hikari, dear I'm leaving now." Sakura called as she got into the empty car. Hikari waved her mother a goodbye to her mother with her free hand. Sakura smiled as she started the car and drove off down the dirt rode. Sakura turned her head to see the limo that had past them on the highway was now heading to girls side of the camp. Sakura watched her eyes fixed on the man in the back. Sakura stopped, her heart stopped. She jumped out of the car as soon as the limo had gone past. She gasped but training soon kicked, there was no point of going back now the damage was done. She got back into her car a started driving again crying internally for the daughter she was about to loose.

Hikari stopped. She had suddenly become all cold inside. She grasped the necklace, a pentagram that her mother had given her when she was much younger. "What's the matter?" Amy asked when she saw Hikari's face.

Hikari paused and looked up. She smiled, "it's nothing." Hikari said squeezing the necklace tighter.

"Hikari you're crying." Amy said running to Hikari said.

"No I'm not." Hikari said wiping the tears off her face.

"Let get you inside to wash your face." Amy helped Hikari up the stairs the cabin as a limo drove up.

"what a mess." Voldemort said as he got out of the limo.

Venus jumped out of the limo. "I'm sure who's ever bags these are will be back soon."

Voldemort smiled. "Yes of course. Well see after camp."

Venus turned the smile that had been on her face vanished. "Why do you have to go?"

Voldemort's smile softened, "Venus, Oh my little Venus, I'll be back at the end of the summer for you I promise."

Venus wiped the tears off her face and hugged her father. "Just don't forget me."

"I'm won't," Voldemort said. "I promise."

Venus looked up and smiled. "Okay, dad."

Voldemort climbed into the limo and waving to Venus, "bye darling." Venus waved back as the limo drove away.

She stopped once it had vanished up the drive. Venus turned to the cabin holding bags in both hands. She took a deep breath "ready or not here I come." She whispered as she walked up the steps to the cabin door. She stopped, there where already voices inside. Two other girls, and they sounded like they knew each other.

"I don't what it is, I just have a feeling that my mom is in some kind of danger, or something like that." One girl was saying.

"Hikari you have do something." The other girl was saying.

"What." Hikari said walking over to door and pulling it open.

Now both girls where standing there in front of each other.

"Hikari what is it. Oh!" The second girl ran up next to Hikari. "Hi, I'm Amy and this Hikari."

"Hi I am Venus." Venus said looking down shyly. A hand grabbed Venus's, she jumped.

"Here let me help you with that." Hikari said taking one of Venus's bags.

"Thanks." Venus said handing off a Bag. After about fifteen minutes when all of Venus's and Hikari were brought all into the cabin all three girls sat on different beds.

"So" Amy said speaking first. "Where are you from Venus?"

"Well." Venus said taking a hand full of Hikari's potato chips. "I am originally from England but I move Salem with brothers and father."

"From England ay, hey Kari, isn't your mom from England." Amy said through a mouth full of chips.

Hikari nodded her mouth to full for talking. She swallowed, "Yah, but she moved before I was born."

There was a pause as the three girls ate. Then all of the girls burst into laughter. These going to be a great summer, Hikari and Venus thought as more new girls walked into the cabin.

End of chapter three  
sorry it took so very long to load


	4. Cabin Fever

Chapter 4 Cabin Fever

The rest of the day was uneventful. The new campers met old camper, friendships were made and the cabin was assimilated into itself. Supper was served at seven and each bunk ate together as a get to know you kind of thing.

"So Amy," Hikari said "is you bother here."

"Lee?" Amy asked. "Yep, he is in bunk17."

"You have a brother, Amy?" Venus asked.

"Yep, he's my twin, but he looks nothing like me." Amy replied brightly.

"Oh," Venus said shyly. "I did not know."

"Of course you didn't know silly, I never mentioned him before." Amy said with a small laugh.

Venus smiled weakly, it was hard for not be shy around unless… "oy Venus!" Venus turned. A tall handsome young man who looked a lot like Venus walked towards the three girls.

"Angel!" Venus cried getting up from her seat and running to her big brother.

Hikari turned to Angel, her heart skipping a beat. _Why does he look so familiar though? _She thought.

"Kari, are you okay?" Amy asked waving her hand in front of Hikari's face.

"What, oh, ya Amy I'm fine." Hikari said pulled out of her stupor.

Venus smiled walking her brother back to their end of the table. "This," She said gesturing lavishly at her brother, "is my big brother, Angel."

"It is an honor to meet you." Angel said taking Hikari's hand in his own hand kissing it. Hikari blushed and looked quickly away.

"Like wise." She said to the floor.

Angel laughed and turned to his sister. "You have very cute friends. I will see you later then."

Venus nodded and got on tiptoes to kiss her brother on the cheek. "Okay brother, see you later."

Angel walked way waving at his little sister as went. Amy leaned back, "man Venus your big bro H. O. T. hot. Kar you are so lucky"

"AMY!" Hikari yelled grabbing Amy shoulder and pulling her into a half nelson. Venus laughed, _so this is what it's like to have real friends. _"Venus, help me." Hikari called "I need to 'choke' some sense into this girl."

"Okay." Venus laughed placing her hand on Hikari's arm. A shock more powerful then static surged through the two girls causing them to pull away.

They looked up at each other not sure what to think. Then after a moment Hikari asked. "Venus, are you a witch?"

Venus looked up horrified, and then looked down ashamed. "Yes." She said meekly.

Hikari took Venus's hand; Venus looked up to see a beaming Hikari staring straight at her. "It's okay Venus, I'm a witch too." Hikari raised her hand slightly hand snapped, a small flame appeared at the end of her fingers, like a lighter.

Tears streamed down Venus's face; in a rush of emotion she hugged Hikari. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It's okay Venus, it's okay" Hikari said softly to Venus, Amy petted Venus head, both girls hoped that Venus was not always this emotional.

When supper finally started and Venus was completely over her tears and the three girls happily listened in the conversation of some of the other campers.

The loudest girl a bushy hair blonde with a lot of family pride; her name, Arielle. "You see." She said to anyone who was listening. "My father is the head Doctor of Harvard Medical School and my mom is Boston's DA."

"That's great." A brainiac girl named Victoria said in a monotone, her glasses hiding her pale green eyes. She pushed her short brown hair out of her face. "What is his specialty?"

"I don't know?" Arielle said coolly, "but he is famous though."

"Good for him." Victoria said. The whole table burst into laugher.

"Yo, Amy," a boy said running over to the table. To Venus's great surprise he looked a lot like Amy.

"hi Lee," Amy said getting up and hacking the poor boy upside the side.

"_Ouch!_ What the hell was that for?" Lee snapped rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"That was because you were not here when Hikari arrived." Amy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sorry." Lee said with as much attitude as he could muster. Lee turned and starred at Venus. "Who is this lovely young lady?"

Venus blushed. Hikari put her arms around Venus's shoulder. "This is Venus; she came all the way from England."

"England, ay, hmm." Lee said thoughtfully. "By any chance are you related to the two gentlemen from England?"

"Angel and Adien?" Venus asked

"Those are them." Lee said brightly, "you know them."

Venus nodded, "ya, they are my brothers."

Lee nodded thoughtfully, "I can see the family resemblance; you are just as good lookin' as…"

But he was cut off by his sister who had started choking him. "That's enough out of you, Lee."

Lee coughed when Amy finnaly got off of him. "Well then I can see where I am not wanted. I will see you later, Hikari, Venus."

Hikari and Venus laughed as he walked away, Amy glared at him. She turned to the other two and shrugged. "What? That's what we do." Hikari and Venus laughed harder. After a moment Amy said, "I think I should check on him." And Amy got up and followed after her brother.

Hikari and Venus smiled at each other the loud noise drowning out any other thought. After a while Venus said. "I miss my dad."

Hikari taken aback by the statement said, "ya, I miss my mom too."

Both girls sat in silence not sure what to say. Amy returned to the table looking a bit flustered. "Is everything okay," she asked.

Hikari nodded but before Venus could do anything her felt heavy and she blacked out. "Venus." Amy and Hikari cried.

Angel ran over to the table his face white. "What happened?" he asked anger in his eyes.

"I don't know." Hikari whimpered tears suddenly blinding her eyes.

"Angel what happened." A small boy that looked just like Angel asked, running over to Angel's side.

Angel picked up his sister and carried her gently in his arms. Hikari and Amy never left Angel's side, the small boy ran to keep up with the older children. "I knew this was a bad idea." Was all Angel said, he repeated it over and over again.

When they finally got the girl's cabin Angel put Venus on an empty bed and turned to Hikari and Amy, rage surrounded his very presence. "What the hell HAPPENED? Who did this too HER?" Angel roared pure rage in his eyes.

"Hikari already told you we don't know, she was fine just a moment ago then she just keeled over." Amy snapped.

Wrong words, the fury in Angel boiled over. He was about to strike the two girls when the little boy that had followed them stood in front of the two girls. "Angel they already told you they didn't have anything to do with this."

Angel lowered his arm and turned away from them. The little boy turned to face Amy and Hikari. "I am sorry about my big brother; he is very protective of us. You don't need to stay now." Adien said brightly.

Shocked Amy and Hikari left the cabin and walked over to a tree that rested by the cabin. Amy put her arms around Hikari who had started to cry. "Its okay, Kar, he is just a bit over protective that's all, you don't need to cry."

Hikari nodded, but she still felt a bit shaky. After about fifteen minutes Angel walked out of the cabin, he looked lost and ashamed. When he spotted the two girls sitting under the tree he quickly walked over two them.

"I am so sorry." Angel said is face tearstained. He sat before Amy and Hikari. Hikari looked up when he touched her hand. "I overreacted, I am sorry, I should not have shouted."

Hikari nodded. "That's okay." She said. "If someone I cared about suddenly became ill I would angry too."

Angel sighed a small smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, if you want to you can see her now."

Hikari nodded and got to her feet with Amy's help. She walked into the cabin alone, leaving Amy and Angel talking outside. Adien sat next to his sister; he looked up when Hikari entered.

Adien beamed. "She's just asleep." Adien explained, "Jetlag, we have only been here for a couple of days, the excitement must have caught up with her."

Hikari nodded, not able to do much else. Adien left, leaving Hikari alone with the sleeping Venus and her thoughts about the new Brits.

End Chapter 4

Now that is done it is time to share some sad news. This story will be going on Hiatus for a long time. I am not sure if I will ever get back to it. Either way I have more for this story but not the time to write it. After HPTD is over I may restart this but that won't be for a long time. If you want me to continue I will but it will talk some time.

Sorry for the inconvenience


End file.
